crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Syncretic (list by deity)
This is a comprehensive list of all syncretic-forms of deities listed in alphabetical order, each section is subdivided according to the pantheons of origin for the syncretics listed. All sections marked with an X''' and that have had their lists collapsed have had all known syncretic-forms listed out and are considered complete. All syncretic names marked with a ''' indicate that all syncretics involved in that form have been marked in each names respective section. All syncretics specifically paired with any partnered syncretic-forms are noted in parentheses according to their related syncretic-deities. =Abraxas= =Adrasteia= Greek *'Nemesis Adrestea Nemesis' *'Rhea Adrestea Rhea' *'Ananke Adrestea Ananke' Greek/Anatolian *'Adrestea Cybele Cybele' =Agni= Indian *'Agni-Varuna-Mitra Varuna/Mitra ' *'Plural Varuna Varuna/Mitra/Indra/Aryaman' *'Agni-Indra Indra ' *'Agni-Rudra Rudra' *'Agni-Shiva Shiva ' *'Fire Trimurti Vidyut/Surya' *'Joytismat Vidyut/Chandra/Surya' =Anubis= Egyptian/Greek *'Anubis-Cerberus Cerberus' *'Hermanubis Hermes ' *'Anubis-Hades Hades ' =Aphrodite/Venus= Greek Aphrodite *'Aphrodite Astarte Astarte' *'Aphrodite Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' *'Aphrodite Despoina Despoina ' *'Aphrodite Urania Urania ' *'Aphrodite Areia Ares ' =Apollo Greek/Roman= Greek (Greek) *'Apollo Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' *'Apollo Soter Soter ' Greek/Hurrian (Greek) *'Apollo-Lairbenos Teshub {paired with Artemis-Leto} ' Roman (Roman) *'Apollo Janus Janus {paired with Diana Iana} ' *'Janus (Sun) Janus {paired with Jana (Moon)} ' *'Janus-Jana Diana/Janus ' =Ares/Mars= Greek Ares *'Athena Areia Athena ' *'Aphrodite Areia Aphrodite ' Roman Mars *'Mars Quirinus Quirinus ' *'Mars Mors Letus ' =Argus Panoptes (X)= Greek *'Helios Panoptes Helios ' **'Zeus Panoptes Zeus ' =Artemis/Diana= Greek Artemis *'Artemis-Leto Leto {paired with Apollo-Lairbenos} ' *'Artemis Kore (Kore) ' *'Artemis Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' *'Artemis Despoina Despoina ' *'Artemis Soteria Soteria ' *'Artemis-Hekate-Selene Hecate/Selene' Roman Diana *'Diana Iana Iana {paired with Apollo Janus} ' *'Jana (Moon) Janus {paired with Janus (Sun)} ' *'Diana Lucina Lucina ' *'Janus-Jana Apollo/Janus ' Roman/Greek Diana *'Diana Dictynna Britomartis' =Athena/Minerva= Greek Athena *'Athena Nike Nike' *'Athena Areia Ares ' *'Athena Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' *'Athena Soteria Soteria ' =Asclepius/Vejovis= Greek Asclepius *'Asclepius Soteri Soter ' =Brahma= Indian/Roman *'Janus-Brahma Janus ' =Demeter/Ceres= Greek Demeter *'Demeter Despoina Despoina ' *'Demeter Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' =Despoina (X)= Greek *'Artemis Despoina Artemis ' *'Aphrodite Despoina Aphrodite ' *'Persephone Despoina Persephone ' **'Kore Despoina (Kore) ' *'Demeter Despoina Demeter ' *'Hecate Despoina Hecate ' =Dionysus/Bacchus= Greek Dionysus *'Dionysus-Phanes (Orphic) Phanes ' *'Dionysus Soter Soter ' Greek/Egyptian Dionysus *'Dionysus-Osiris/Osiris-Dionysus Osiris' **'Alexandrian Aion Aion' *'Serapis Osiris/Apis' **'Aion Plutonius Pluto (Roman)' **'Sarapis Saturn (Roman) (paired with Isis Ops)' Greek/Indian Dionysus *'Indian Dionysus Shiva' =Eileithyia/Lucina= Greek Eileithyia *'Artemis Eileithyia Artemis' *'Hera Eileithyia Hera' *'Eileithyia Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' Roman Lucina *'Diana Lucina Diana ' =Eros/Cupid= Greek Cupid *'Eros Protogenus Phanes ' *'Eros Thanatos Thanatos ' =Eubuleus= Greek *'Dionysus Euboulos (Orphic) Dionysus' *'Zagreus Euboulos (Orphic) Zagreus' *'Zeus Euboulos Zeus/Hades' Greek/Roman *'Plouton Euboulos Pluto' =Eunomia= Greek *'Eunomia Soteria Soteria ' =Fenrir (X)= Norse *'Fenris Hródvitnir Garmr/Sköll/Hati ' **'Fenris Sköll Sköll {paired with Fenris Mánagarmr} ' **'Fenris Mánagarmr Hati {paired with Fenris Sköll} ' **'Garmsúlfr Garmr ' *'Fenfreki Freki {paired with Gerigandr} ' =Freki (X)= Norse *'Fenfreki Fenrir {paired with Gerigandr} ' =Gaea/Terra= Greek Gaea *'Ge Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' =Ganesha= Indian/Roman *'Janus of India Janus ' =Garmr (X)= Norse *'Fenris Hródvitnir Garmr/Sköll/Hati ' **'Garmsúlfr Fenrir ' *'Gerigandr Geri {paired with Fenfreki} ' =Geri (X)= Norse *'Gerigandr Garmr (paired with Fenfreki) ' =Hades/Pluto= Greek Hades *'Zeus Meilichios Zeus/Meilichios' *'Zeus Euboulos Zeus/Eubuleus' *'Dionysus Eubouleus Dionysus/Eubuleus' *'Zeus-Hades-Dionysus Zeus/Dionysus' *'Hesperos Theos Thanatos ' Greek/Egyptian Hades *'Anubis-Hades Anubis ' Roman Pluto *'Pluto Mortis Letus ' *'Pluto Summus-Manium Summanus ' =Hati (X)= Norse *'Fenris Hródvitnir Garmr/Sköll/Hati ' **'Fenris Mánagarmr Hati {paired with Fenris Sköll} ' =Hecate/Trivia= Greek Hecate *'Hecate Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' *'Hecate Soteria Soteria ' *'Hecate Despoina Despoina ' *'Hecate Melinoë Melinoë ' =Helios/Sol= Greek Helios *'Apollo Helius Apollo' **'Apollo Helios (Orphic) Dionysus/Asclepius' *'Helios Hyperion Hyperion' *'Helios Panoptes Panoptes ' **'Zeus Panoptes Zeus ' *'Zeus Tallaios Zeus' *'Phoebus Helios Phoebe' *'Cronus Helios Cronus' *'Helios Phaëton Phaethon' Greek/Roman Helios *'Helios Mithras Mithras' Greek/Egyptian Helios *'Helios Harpocrates (Harpocrates)' Roman Sol *'Sol-Invictus/Sol Elagabla Elagabalus' **'Jupiter-Invictus Jupiter' **'Mars-Invictus Mars' **'Hercules-Invictus Hercules' **'Apollo-Invictus Apollo' **'Silvanus-Invictus Silvanus' **'Mithras-Invictus Mithras' Roman/Greek Sol *'Sol Apollo Anicetus Anicetus' Norse Sol *'Sunnǭ Solís Sunna' =Hephaestus/Vulcan= Roman/Norse Vulcan *'Thunraz Vulcanus Thor ' =Hera/Juno= Greek Hera *'Hera Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' =Hercules/Heracles= Roman/Norse Hercules *'Thunraz Hercule Thor ' =Hermes/Mercury= Greek Hermes *'Hermathena Athena' *'Hermares Ares' *'Hermherakles Heracles' *'Hermaphroditus Aphrodite' *'Hermes Psychopompos Thanatos ' *'Hermes Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' Greek/Roman Hermes *'Janus Hermes Janus ' Greek/Egyptian Hermes *'Hermanubis Anubis ' =Hestia/Vesta= Greek Hestia *'Hestia Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' =Horkos/Orcus= Roman Orcus *'Letus Orcus Letus ' =Iana= Roman *'Diana Iana Iana {paired with Apollo Janus} ' =Indra= Indian *'Agni-Indra Indra ' *'Varuna-Indra Varuna ' Indian/Greek *'Thunraz Devendra Thor ' =Janus= Roman *'Janus Quirinus Quirinus ' *'Janus-Jana Apollo/Diana ' *'Apollo Janus Apollo {paired with Diana Iana} ' *'Janus (Sun) Apollo {paired with Jana (Moon)} ' *'Jana (Moon) Diana {paired with Janus (Sun)} ' Roman/Greek *'Janus Hermes Hermes ' Roman/Etruscan *'Janus Culsans Culsans' *'Janus-Ani Ani' Roman/Indian *'Janus of India Ganesha ' *'Janus-Brahma Brahma ' *'Janus-Siva Shiva ' =Kourotrophos (X)= Greek *'Athena Kourotrophos Athena ' *'Artemis Kourotrophos Artemis ' *'Aphrodite Kourotrophos Aphrodite ' *'Hera Kourotrophos Hera ' *'Demeter Kourotrophos Demeter ' *'Hestia Kourotrophos Hestia ' *'Hecate Kourotrophos Hecate ' *'Ge Kourotrophos Gaea ' *'Apollo Kourotrophos Apollo ' *'Hermes Kourotrophos Hermes ' *'Leto Kourotrophos Leto ' *'Zeus Kourotrophos Zeus ' *'Eileithyia Kourotrophos Eileithyia ' =Leto/Latona= Greek Leto *'Leto Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' *'Artemis-Leto Artemis {paired with Apollo-Lairbenos} ' =Leucothea= Greek *'Ino Leucothea Ino' *'Halia Leucothea Halia' =Mahakali= Indian *'Tridevi Mahasarasvati/Mahalaxmi' =Meilichios= Greek *'Zeus Meilichios Zeus/Hades' *'Ploutos Meilichios Plutus' =Melinoë (X)= Greek *'Hecate Melinoë Hecate ' *'Persephone Melinoë Persephone ' =Mēn= =Mitra= Indian *'Agni-Varuna-Mitra Agni/Varuna ' =Nemesis/Invidia= =Nodens (X)= Celtic/Roman *'Neptune Nodons Neptune' *'Mars Nodons Mars' *'Mercury Nodons Mercury' *'Silvanus Nodons Silvanus' =Odin= Norse *'Ziu Thor/Tyr ' Norse/Roman Norse/Indian *'Woden Varuna Varuna ' =Persephone/Proserpina= Greek Persephone *'Artemis Kore Artemis ' *'Persephone Despoina Despoina ' **'Kore Despoina Despoina ' *'Persephone Melinoë Melinoë ' *'Persephone Soteria Soteria ' =Phanes= Greek *'Eros Protogenus Eros ' *'Dionysus-Phanes (Orphic) Dionysus ' =Phoebe (X)= Greek *'Phoebus Helios Helios' *'Phoebus Apollo Apollo' *'Phoebe Selene Selene' *'Phoebe Artemis Artemis' =Poseidon/Neptune= Greek Poseidon *'Poseidon Soter Soter ' =Potnia (X)= Greek *'Potnia Demeter Demeter' *'Potnia Athana Athena' *'Potnia Persephone Persephone' **'Potnia Kore (Kore)' *'Potnia Artemis Artemis' *'Potnia Hera Hera' *'Potnia Gaia Gaea' *'Potnia Eileithyia Eileithyia' =Potnia-Theron= Minoan/Greek *'Artemis Potnia-Theron Artemis' *'Diktynna Potnia-Theron Britomartis' =Quirinus (X)= Roman *'Jupiter Quirinus Jupiter ' *'Mars Quirinus Mars ' *'Janus Quirinus Janus ' =Selene/Luna= Roman/Anatolian Luna *'Lunus Mēn' =Shiva= Indian *'Agni-Shiva Agni ' *'Trimurti Brahma/Vishnu' *'Shiva Trimurti Brahma/Vishnu/Rudra' **'Brahma Sadyojata Brahma' **'Vishnu Vamadeva Vishnu' **'Rudra Aghora Rudra' *'Panjamurti (Smartha) Ganesha/Vishnu/Surya/Parvati-Shakti' **'Panjamurti (Alt. #1) Ganesha/Vishnu/Surya/Devi' **'Panjamurti (Alt. #2) Ganesha/Vishnu/Surya/Shakti' **'Panjamurti (Brahmin) Ganesha/Vishnu/Brahma/Devi' ***'Chhahamurti (Shanmata) Ganesha/Vishnu/Brahma/Devi/Kartikeya' Indian/Roman *'Janus-Siva Janus ' =Soter (X)= Greek *'Zeus Soterios Zeus ' *'Poseidon Soter Poseidon ' *'Dionysus Soter Dionysus ' *'Apollo Soter Apollo ' *'Asclepius Soteri Asclepius ' =Soteria/Salus (X)= Greek Soteria *'Hecate Soteria Hecate ' *'Athena Soteria Athena ' *'Artemis Soteria Artemis ' *'Persephone Soteria Persephone ' *'Eunomia Soteria Eunomia ' =Sköll (X)= Norse *'Fenris Hródvitnir Garmr/Sköll/Hati ' **'Fenris Sköll Sköll {paired with Fenris Mánagarmr} ' =Summanus (X)= Roman *'Jupiter Summanus Jupiter ' *'Pluto Summus-Manium Pluto ' =Teshub= Hurrian/Greek *'Zeus Labrandos Zeus ' *'Apollo-Lairbenos Apollo {paired with Artemis-Leto} ' =Thanatos/Letus= Greek Thanatos *'Hermes Psychopompos Hermes ' *'Eros Thanatos Eros ' *'Hesperos Theos Hades ' Roman Letus *'Mars Mors Mars ' *'Pluto Mortis Pluto ' *'Letus Orcus Orcus ' =Thor= Norse *'Ziu Tyr/Odin ' Norse/Roman *'Thunraz Jovis Jupiter ' *'Thunraz Hercule Hercules ' *'Thunraz Vulcanus Vulcan ' Norse/Indian *'Thunraz Devendra Indra ' =Tyr= Norse *'Ziu Thor/Odin ' =Urania (X)= Greek *'Aphrodite Urania Aphrodite ' =Varuna= Indian *'Vouruna-Mitra/Mitra-Varuna Mitra' *'Agni-Varuna-Mitra Agni/Mitra ' *'Varuna-Indra Indra' *'Plural Varuna Agni/Mitra/Indra/Aryaman' *'Original Trimurti Surya/Vayu' Indian/Greek *'Uranus Varuna Ouranos' *'Poseidon Varuna Poseidon' Indian/Roman *'Neptune Varuna Neptune' Indian/Norse *'Woden Varuna Odin ' *'Vornir Varuna Vörnir' Indian/Japanese (Japanese aspect) *'Suiten Amenominakanushi Amenominakanushi' =Vishnu= Indian *'Harihara/Shankaranarayana Shiva' *'Brahmanarayana Brahma' *'Surya Trimurti Surya/Brahma/Shiva' *'Trimurti Brahma/Shiva' **'Supreme Vishnu Brahma/Shiva' **'Trimurti (Brahmin) Brahma/Agni-Shiva' =Wadjet= Egyptian *'Wadjet-Hathor Hathor' *'Wadjet-Mut Mut' *'Wadjet-Naunet Naunet' *'Wadjet-Bast Bast' *'Mut-Wadjet-Bastet Mut/Bast' *'Sekhmet-Wadjet Sekhmet' *'Nekhbet-Wadjet Nekhbet' *'Isis-Wadjet Isis' =Zagreus= =Zeus/Jupiter= Greek Zeus *'Zeus Panoptes Panoptes ' *'Zeus-Hades (Orphic) Hades' **'Kronian-Zeus Kronos' **'Plouton-Zeus Plutus' *'Zeus-Zagreus (Orphic) Zagreus' *'Zeus Ktesios Ktesios' *'Zeus Kourotrophos Kourotrophos ' *'Zeus Soterios Soter ' Roman Jupiter *'Jupiter Summanus Summanus ' *'Jupiter Quirinus Quirinus ' *'Jupiter Terminalus/Iuppiter Terminus Terminus' Roman/Greek Jupiter *'Jove Areious Ares' Roman/Norse Jupiter *'Thunraz Jovis Thor ' Category:Syncretics (Mythos conceptual character-fusions) S1